New Prespective
by Beells
Summary: Isabella é uma jovem que trabalha em uma lanchonete chamadas Grill's, uma moça simples e calma que namora Jacob, um rapaz que foi preso por um crime que ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu. Na sua viagem para visitar Jacob na cadeia em Lancaster, Bella conheceu Edward, um homem frio e sério, que cumpre seu dever com devido rigor.


_***2011***_

-Jake, por favor, vamos nessa festa, vai ser muito legal!- eu disse subindo na cama e beijando a sua boca. Estávamos comemorando o aniversário dele de 19 anos e pela primeira vez meus pais me deixaram dormir na casa de Jacob, meu namorado.

-Bella, você sabe que **_essas_** boates são perigosas, várias pessoas se drogam, bebem muito, não sei se devemos ir- respondeu se levantando e colocando uma calça.

Ele sempre foi muito carinhoso e respeitoso comigo, cuidava de mim como irmão,e amava como mulher e era companheiro como amigo, o namorado perfeito. Nos conhecemos a tres anos, e estamos juntos a quase dois, eu tinha 15 anos e ele 16, pareceu até aqueles filmes caretas de amor, com paixão a primeira vista, porém, impossível os mocinhos ficarem juntos, ele jogava basquete no time principal e eu era apenas a nerd bem vestida, nunca imaginei que aquele homem sarado, gostoso, perfeito e maravilhoso ia me notar.

-Juro que se não gostar daquele lugar, nós iremos embora. Vamos, vai ser legal-fiz manha.

-Ta bom, pentalha, nos vamos.-disse rindo e me beijou.

 _ ***2015***_

Que inferno, acordar atrasada em plena segunda-feira já mostra que a semana será horrível, levanto correndo e vou tomar meu banho e fazer minha higiene, o dia na lanchonete será muito corrido hoje. Saio do banho enrolada em uma toalha e começo a procurar uma roupa para usar.

Agora tenho 22 anos, trabalho na Grill's, uma lanchonete movimentada de Seattle, faço faculdade de Direito a noite e tento ao máximo ajudar meus país, Charlie e Renne, que ainda moram em Forks, que fica algumas horas daqui. Faz exatos 4 anos que Jake foi preso depois de uma festa, por um crime que nós não temos idéia de como ocorreu, ele diz que não se lembra, teve amnésia, porem, a justiça não procura o verdadeiro culpado, preferem prender inocentes do que fazer seu trabalho.

Sai de casa e fui correndo para o trabalho que não é tão longe de meu apartamento, o dia não estava tão frio como normalmente, mas o ar está gelado o bastante para fazer até minha alma congelar. Sinto em meu bolso o celular vibrar e vejo que é meu pai.

-Oi papai, tudo bem?-atendo ofegante.

-Olá Bel, tudo Graças a Deus e com você?-perguntou papai com voz animada.

-Estou bem, porque está me ligando tão cedo? Algo aconteceu?-normalmente eu ligava pra eles no taxi indo pra faculdade ou nos meus intervalos no trabalho, ele me ligar não era algo natural.

-Bella, o Jake vai receber visita na Prisão daqui quatro dias, ele acabou de ligar e pediu pra você pegar o dinheiro da conta dele e ir busca-lo- respondeu animado. Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso, Jake estava finalmente livre para receber visita, depois daquela injustiça e eu tinha que ir, finalmente iríamos casar e tudo ficaria bem.

-Okay, papai, te amo, já te ligo, beijos- desliguei e nem dei tempo dele responder. Comecei a correr para o Grill's torcendo pra que Laurent me desse a semana de folga.

Quando cheguei fui ao seu escritório e conversei com ele, que felizmente me deu duas semanas de folga. Comecei a trabalhar esperando ansiosa minha hora de saída para ir ao banco e ajeitar tudo para amanhã. Liguei para meus pais e Alice, minha colega de curso avisando tudo e torcendo para ficar tudo certo.

Cheguei em casa e comprei a passagem para Lancaster, Massachusetts. Infelizmente tive que pegar um pouco do dinheiro da conta que Jake fez para mim, para nosso casamento, todo mês eu colocava um pouco de dinheiro e quando ele estava aqui boa parte do salário era dividido na conta dele e na minha. Arrumei minha mala e separei os documentos, queria que quando ele saísse estivesse tudo perfeito, meus pais iriam vir e me levar ao aeroporto, meu pai e minha mãe juntaram um dinheiro por esses anos para que comprassemos roupas e algumas coisas para Jacob quando ele saísse.

Jacob não tinha família desde os 18 anos, seu pai morreu e a mae dele o abandonou, minha família era praticamente a dele depois de tudo, a gente sabia que ele não era culpado e sim uma pessoa boa injustiçado. Ele era muito bom para mim, inteligente, sarado e romântico, não era como a maioria dos caras que apenas queria sexo. Quando nos conhecemos ele era tímido e eu tinha que dar a maioria dos passos, no começo, achei que era apenas um truque, mas não, era verdadeiro.

Fui dormir sonhando com nosso reencontro e completamente feliz com tudo finalmente dar certo.

...*...*...*...*

Acordei com meus pais batendo na porta, atendi e fui tomar meu banho e me arrumar, faltava 5 horas para o vôo sair, tempo para eu almoçar, fazer check in e ajeitar algumas coisas.

-Filha, aqui o dinheiro para comprar roupas para o Jake e aqui tem um pouco para caso você precisar-minha mae me deu dois envelopes com dinheiro, meus pais não eram ricos, mas tinham dinheiro para viajar duas vezes ao ano e viver bem, eu quis ser independente e trabalhar e ter minha vida por conta, porem, algumas vezes eu preciso de ajuda, mas sempre que posso eu mando dinheiro para eles também, que com certeza eles apenas juntam e me dão de volta com um pretexto em algumas ocasiões.

-Obrigada mamae, te amo. Vamos? -perguntei guardando tudo e pegando minhas malas.

Partimos rumo a um restaurante e depois fomos direto pro Aeroporto, depois de tudo certo ficamos conversando perto do portão de embarque até Meu vôo ser chamado, me despedi de meus pais e parti para o avião.

Horas depois eu já desembarcava em Lancaster e pegava um taxi para o hotel que eu iria ficar.

-Bom, vamos lá, tenho três dias para ajeitar tudo e se Deus quiser, vai dar certo-falei alto dentro do táxi atraindo o olhar do taxista.

-Mocinha, hoje a noite terá uma festa na Leon's , você parece tensa, será Bom sair e se divertir, minha filha sempre diz isso- ele falou com uma cara de pena, eu estava tensa mesmo e seria bom eu me divertir um pouco pra variar. Ele estacionou na frente do hotel e eu agradeci pela rota e paguei.

-Aonde fica essa boate, senhor?-perguntei saindo do carro. Ele sorriu e anotou para mim, disse que ficava a três quadras dali.

...*...*...*...*

Acordei perto das 19:30 e decidi que eu iria sair e me divertir um pouco, tomei um banho, liguei para meus pais e avisei que estava tudo bem, comecei a me arrumar e liguei pra recepção chamar um taxi para eu ir até a Leon's. Eu me sentia bonita como não me sentia a anos, eu tinha comprado um vestido a uns anos atrás e nunca tinha usado.

Logo a recepção me ligou e avisou que o táxi estava lá embaixo,peguei minha bolsa e desci. Entrei no táxi e em minutos já estava na fila para entrar. Estava cheio, pois era uma sexta a noite, e eu estava ansiosa, fazia muito tempo que eu não saia para festas e não sabia mais como me portar. Quando finalmente entrei o som alto e as pessoas dançando, bebendo se divertindo me deixou mais animada.

Andei ate o bar e pedi uma vodka, curtindo o som da música do David Guetta, o barman me entregou a bebida e tomei em um gole, sentindo queimar a garganta, fui para a pista e comecei a dançar, as pessoas espremidas, dançando como se aquilo fosse a única forma de viver, algumas se beijando, outras quase fazendo sexo com roupa,mas não me importava, eu apenas dançava.

-A senhorita está despertando interesse em diversos homens, mas Tome cuidado, aqueles dois caras, enormes e negros estão quase estuprando-a com os olhos-disse uma voz grossa em meu ouvido. Passei os olhos e vi os dois mal encarados me olhando e lambendo a boca.- eles já foram presos por estupro, infelizmente foram soltos a meses.

Meu corpo tremeu com a notícia e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

-Qual nome da senhorita?-perguntou me virando. Ele era lindo, olhos verdes, cabelos cor de bronze, forte, boca carnuda, e um jeito que deixa qualquer mulher Sem jeito.

-Isabella e o seu?-respondi Sem jeito.

-Anthony, eles já saíram, foi um prazer, Isabella-ele respondeu se afastando. E naquela hora senti vontade de puxa-lo de volta.


End file.
